newimperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Jacob Skipper
Jacob "Jinx" Skipper was a Renastatian prince, Magistrate of the Moro System for the New Imperium, and a leading member of Jedi House Vortigern. He was 231 years old as of the Battle of Mizar, though he was in a state of suspended animation for nearly 200 of those, after he awakened to his Force powers by killing the Shok'Thola Mordachus in a battle on Renastatia. Jinx served in the New Imperium Jedi Division and had the rank of Jedi Adept. Background Jacob was born on Renastatia in 219 BBY, and grew up as part of the ruling royal family. He trained in the arts of diplomacy and war, and life seemed to be faring well for him until the arrival of the Altarin'Dakor advance force led by the Shok'Thola Mordachus. Mordachus attacked and subjugated Renastatia, along with much of the Centrality, but during a ground battle in which many Renastatian warriors died, Skipper found himself face to face with the Warlord himself. At the brink of death, Jacob's powers manifested themselves, and he immolated the Warlord in a wave of fire. The attack killed Mordachus and sent the Altarin'Dakor into retreat, but its backlash put Jinx into a state of suspended animation. The Renastatians placed his body in stasis field in a sacred hall, where he remained for nearly 200 more years until suddenly reviving again. Everyone and everything that he'd once known, however, was long gone by that point. After the abuse and denegration of his people at the hands of Rokur Gepta, Jinx led a sect of his people across the galaxy in search of a new home. During this time he served in the Empire, though after its collapse he refocused on his mission, eventually finding the New Imperium in Epsilon Sector. He joined the Jedi Division, was married to a fellow Renastatian, and eventually became Magistrate of the Moro System, where his Jedi House was located as well as a home for his refugees. Shortly after coming to the NI, however, his wife passed away, leaving him with a son to raise and an uncertain future. When the war with the Altarin'Dakor flared, however, he was forced to retreat from Moro and his people ended up on Varnus. During the war, Jinx participated in many battles, including the mission to save Jedi Master Nico Flygras from AD captivity. During this time he grew close to Rynn Mariel, who empathized with his many losses, and the two began a relationship. Though Jinx was prepared to marry Rynn, she was uncertain in the face of war, and they decided to hold off for a while. When the Altarin'Dakor under the Shok'Thola Nimrod attacked Varnus directly, Jinx was the first one to discover their Jedicon forces sneaking into the palace through the underground catacombs. Sounding the alarm, he fought valiantly in the ensuing Battle of Varnus, slaying one of Nimrod's top Jedicon Kodonn'Dakor, Nobien. After the battle, he found his people more in need than ever, and a distraught Rynn Mariel who needed his consoling. The war wasn't over yet, and the tasks facing Jacob Skipper became more critical than ever before. Personality and Traits Jacob Skipper was of average height and build, was very strong in the Force and was excellent with the lightsaber. Jinx's hair was two-tone white and black. He had a son about 6 years old as of the Battle of Varnus named Berefin Caylan Skipper, and a brother in law of 34 years named Orin Williamson. In the gap created by the loss of his wife, he found meaning in his duties as an NI officer and member of the Jedi Order, though he later found himself falling for Rynn Mariel. The pursuing of a relationship was difficult, however, due to the war. His heart always lay ultimately with his people, but he was fiercely loyal to Xar Kerensky and the New Imperium, so that he traveled in the “cadre”. He alternated between blue and green-colored lightsabers, of which he had many varieties. Apparent age as of Battle of Varnus: 38 years Category:New pages Category:Characters